Queen of the Blackmarsh
The Queen of the Blackmarsh was once a large dragon, but after her death she returned to the realm of the living as a spectral dragon. Background A generation before the Dragon Age, she settled in the Blackmarsh, terrifying the local villagers. Not wishing any harm to come to their homes, the villagers enacted many futile pre-emptive strikes against her. When it seemed all hope was lost, the Orlesian Baroness that ruled those lands set out and presumably killed the Queen. However, some did not believe it, and rumors circulated that the Baroness was a witch. Involved In The Queen of the Blackmarsh appears in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening as a boss creature. She can be awakened at the end of a quest in Blackmarsh by returning all of the scattered dragon bones to the skull on the hill toward the exit of the Blackmarsh. Skills and Capabilities *Lightning Breath, Lightning Bolts. *She posesses all electric spells *Enters a special non-combative phase where she summons six wisps which must be destroyed or they heal her, each for 100-200 health. *The Queen is immune to critical damage. Critical hits inflicted deal normal damage. Strategy The Queen of the Blackmarsh is a slightly difficult encounter if you do not understand the fight is broken up into two main phases. The first being the Queen acting as a basic dragon. In this form, she is resistant to lighting attacks, and has the basic tail knockback that affects anything behind her, a back leg kick that does decent damage to players close to her tail, but on her side, that also knocks them back, as well as a lightning breath attack that targets anything in front of her. The second phase involves a bunch of lighting balls arranged in a circle around the Queen, who has taken on a form that is still attackable, but will not cause any damage to the player and their party. The lightning balls need to be killed as quickly as possible, as when they reach the center of the circle, where the Queen is, they heal her for a decent amount. As the fight goes on, the lightning balls phase occurs more often, and the Queen appears to do more damage. The lightning balls can be frozen, stunned, and paralyzed. It is advisable to have all characters set to take a health poultice when health gets low, and to have any mages standing far enough away to avoid the dragon's attacks, but close enough to jump in and start killing the lightning balls when they appear. You can easily kill the queen if you have 2 mages with the spell "Force Field." When she goes into her second form with the wisps, immediately cast force field on one of the wisps. Force Field has a short enough cooldown for both mages to alternate using the spell and keep that one wisp permanently imprisoned. As long as all wisps do not reach her she will remain in her lightning ball form forever, meaning your other 2 characters can attack her. Also in between casting force field you can use spells from your mages as well. She doesn't take physical damage but she still takes elemental damage so although it may take a while it is a guaranteed way to kill her, provided you can get past her first dragon form. As long as you don't run out of mana you can keep this up forever. *Spirit Warriors that have Soulbrand deal spirit damage and ignore armor. This makes her much easier to kill in her non-combat phase. Make sure you have a tank and two-handed or dual-wielding warrior in the party, and that both have the Soulbrand upgrade to Beyond the Veil. The fight goes much quicker, and your warriors infinitely more effective in all battles will greatly mitigate the Queen's damage. Drops *Spellminder *Toque of the Oblivious *Rough-Hewn Pendant *Earthbound *Emerald Ring Gallery 0SpecDrag.png|Queen of the Blackmarsh 250px|left|Queen of the Blackmarsh 250px|SOLO Nightmare Difficulty Category:Awakening creatures